Matthew Derringer
Matthew Derringer is a student at Overland Park High School and member of the Overland Park Football Team, and is one of the most popular boys in school. He is polite in his speech and has a wide vocabulary. His best friend is Tanner Christiansen. Matthew is currently in a relationship with Trisha Cappelletti. Personality All in all, Matthew is the most gentleman-like of the male cast, and is shown to be the most intelligent. Though he refers to Trisha as his "mouth-date" in Episode 4 he has not been unkind to her, and they began dating. He often calls the female cast "beautiful" or "lovely" and seems to be genuinely polite. He has shown a more aggressive side, usually towards Jonathan as well as in the third grade when he accidentally injured Shay Van Buren with his hacky sack. He was remorseful over the act, and tried to explain himself while Brittnay Matthews assaulted him with her tiny, hammer-like fists. Appearance Young Matthew is seen with an afro and light brown eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with a red collar which had something purple on it at some point, which appears to have been peeled or scratched off. He is also wearing jean capris with a chain on them. This outfit comes with the Little Brother Julian doll. Matthew was born with Penile Agenesis, a birth defect meaning he was born with no penis or testicles, as admitted in Episode 4. Outfits Prom Outfit: Barbie Fashion Clothing for Ken, black & pink plaid tux, black paints, white vest, black shoes comes with flowers and heart-shaped box of chocolates. Biography Relationships *Trisha Cappelletti is Matthew's current girlfriend, whom he has referred to as his "mouth-date". The two have been a couple since the pilot episode of the series. Trisha and Matthew also attended Prom 2012 together. They overall have the most stable romantic relationship in the show. *Brittnay Matthews has also made out with Matthew, very briefly in the third grade after she told him off for hitting her then-friend Shay in the head with a hacky-sac. *Tanner Christiansen is hinted to be Matthew's best friend, and he accepts that Tanner is openly gay. Matthew even defended Tanner when Jonathan intended to insult him. *Justin Michaelson is also one of Matthew's closer friends. Justin has many emotional issues with the fact that his father left him, which Matthew and the team have supported and discussed with him extensively. *The Football Team along with Matthew, does not like Jonathan. During a confrontation in the locker room, Matthew told Jonathan to "suck his dick" to which Jonathan eagerly responded to. Taken back, Matthew quickly enforced that it was an expression and not an invitation. Despite his intense dislike, Matthew tries to remain civil when he has to interact with Jonathan. *Shay Van Buren has disliked Matthew since he threw his promotional Ryan Cabrera hacky-sack in the third grade and accidentally hit Shay, causing her to be deaf in her right ear. Matthew and Shay almost never interact in High School, but at Tanner's party in Season 4, she insulted him about his genital birth defect, an insult Matthew seemingly expected. *Jonathan Getslinhaumer is one of Matthew's enemies, as he dislikes him for always creeping on the football team in the locker room and harassing them. They often exchange insults between one another. *Trisha 2 is Trisha's best friend, and is seemingly friendly acquaintances with Matthew. While Matthew is faithful to Trisha, he gets incredibly flustered when Trisha 2 takes her clothes off, even more so than the other boys, at the nude beach in France. It is also noted that Matthew finds Trisha 2 attractive, and was excited when Trisha seemingly implied a threesome with her, Trisha 2, and Matthew. He confessed to wanting a threesome, and was subsequently disappointed when Trisha was actually talking about the three of them scuba diving. Episode Appearances Trivia *In the third grade, Matthew lost his Jigglypuff Pokecard to Tanner and retaliated with his Ryan Cabrera promotional hacky-sack, thus injuring Shay. *He does not have any genitals, as found out in Episode 4. *According to Episode 29 , the only person who is allowed to call Matthew "Matt" is his "grand-ma-ma". *It is hinted that Matthew and Blaine are the ones who locked Principal Nubbins in his office, as they both looked at each other uneasily as the Principal said he would find them. Category:Football Team Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Popular Category:Team USA